Imperial Slave Association
The Imperial Slave Association concerns the treatment and transportation of imperial slaves. The ISA and slavers must comply with imperial laws.Imperial Slave Association Audited Violations of regulations tend to occur in systems near Imperial borders. Svetlana Zhukov is the chairwoman of the ISA. The ISA operates slave training facilities in imperial space. The purpose is to train an unregulated workforce of slaves up to an appropriately imperial standard. It sets an example for the rest of the galaxy. It features skill implantation terminals, body sculpting shops, ISA-certified retraining regime, the best trainers and materials, modern technology etc. On 1 March 3301, another slave training academy was opened aboard Lagerkvist Gateway in the Synteini system.Unregulated Slaves Sought in Synteini The sale of Imperial slaves to non-Imperials and to systems beyond Imperial space is strictly prohibited by order of the Senate. Anyone who are found engaging in this illicit activity will be held accountable. ISA members who conduct such illicit activities will be removed from the guild and reported to the appropriate authorities. People who are found to hold slaves beyond their fixed term of service receive a warning. Imperial slaves found in these circumstances are restored to full citizenship and reimbursed for the labour they performed beyond their established term. The slavers are subsequently indicted for these violations. Timeline 01 Mar 3301 * The Imperial Slavers Association, in conjunction with Senator Zemina Torval, is pleased to announce the official opening of the newest ISA slave training facility aboard Lagerkvist Gateway in the Synteini system. The facility, which includes state of the art skill implantation terminals and body sculpting shops, is already set to become one of the premier Imperial Slave training academies anywhere in Imperial space. 08 MAR 3301 * The Future of Synteini party is calling on all Commanders to protest the actions of the Imperial Slavers Association in the Synteini system. “Today marks the anniversary of the ‘Act Prohibiting Importation of Slaves’, one of two acts that helped end the Atlantic slave trade in the early 19th century,” said a party representative. “And now a new slaving facility is opening up in our own backyard?” The party offers their own station as a potential solution. “The Future of Synteini party will not abide by slavery, Imperial or no. I make the call to commanders: give your business to the Future of Synteini, not to the ISA. Do business at William Sargent, and starve Lagerkvist.Anti-Slavery Support Grows in Synteini System 08 APR 3301 * Senator Torval went head to head with Aisling Duval to prove once and for all that Imperial Slavery is here to stay. Aisling’s Angels did the best they could to support the people’s princess, freeing an astonishing 1,149,756 Imperial Slaves in the span of just one week. Unfortunately for the diva Duval, the Imperial Slavers Association managed to acquire a staggering 2,387,567 Unregulated Slaves in the same space of time. The Unregulated Slaves are currently undergoing an intensive ISA-certified retraining regime. The graduates of which are expected to go on sale from Lagerkvist Gateway next weekend.In the Emperor’s Name 21 APR 3301 * The Imperial Slavers Association was supposed to make 5 million Imperial Slaves available for a significant discount in the markets aboard Lagerkvist Gateway. Much to the dismay of hundreds of eager Imperial traders, the slaves (and their associated discount) were delayed by members of Princess Lavigny-Duval’s retinue as they attempted to pass through LTT 9810. This unfortunate snafu meant that the ISA was unable to make good on Senator Zemina Torval’s promise. Reports from those close to the Senator state that Zemina was furious when she learned that Princess Arissa’s agents had seized her shipment.Torval Apologises for Synteini Slave Snafu 13 JUN 3301 * GalNet reached out to the Imperial Slavers Association and received the following statement: “The sale of Imperial Slaves outside of the borders of Imperial space is strictly prohibited by order of the Senate. Any members of the ISA found engaging in such activity will be removed from the guild and reported to the appropriate authorities.”The Savage Side of Imperial Slavery 21 Aug 3301 * A surprise audit of the Imperial Slave Association was recently conducted by a special committee of the Imperial senate. The records and practices of the ISA were meticulously examined to ensure compliance with laws governing the treatment and transportation of Imperial slaves. The committee found numerous violations of transportation regulations in systems near Imperial borders, and numerous border-security officers and pilots were subsequently indicted for these violations. 14 Sep 3301 * Following the recent audit of the Imperial Slave Association, the Imperial Senate Audit Committee has recommended the introduction of further regulations governing the treatment and transportation of Imperial slaves. The proposed regulations centre on improved vetting of commanders permitted to transport Imperial slaves, and include the suggestion that pilots must hold the rank of ‘Master’ in the Imperial Navy as a minimum requirement. It is also suggested that resources be set aside for the recovery of Imperial slaves transported and sold outside the Imperium. Svetlana Zhukov, chairwoman of the ISA, voiced her support for the regulations.Imperial Slave Regulations Proposed References Category:Lore Category:Empire Category:Organizations